One Bad Shot
by Pinehas
Summary: It started so simply. Ana gave an unusual shot of Nano Boost to Mercy, who went on a rampage and then started to suffer from the side effects. Surely it can't escalate into a total madness...or can it?
1. One Bad Shot

**Author's Note: Beneath its bright and colorful world and characters, Overwatch is a story of broken people, never truly accepted in the world they live in, whether by the cruel intervention of fates, flaws in the system, or by their own fault. No matter how awe-inspiring and jovial our heroes may look, they all harbor poignant stories, tragic, inspiring, and very often both. To proper write stories based on them is to treat them with understanding and reverence.**

 **Too bad that they will get none of that in this story. There will be little regards to our heroes' depths and dignity.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - All it takes is just one bad shot to reduce the most peaceful person alive to violence.

So it was a typical day for the heroes. Hanzo was nowhere to be seen, Genji and Tracer was running around all over and getting themselves killed, and there was nobody to push the bloody payload. Clearly, killing as many opponents as possible was far more important than, well, actually getting the payloads to the point or capturing the points.

Mercy, in a rare moment of staying alive, assessed the situations. Oh how wonderful it was, nobody was there to protect her, as well as constantly zipping around all over the places for her to heal. Her Valkyrie Suit wasn't a teleporter, there was only so much speed she could generate. Still, she was the good doctor, refusing to reject her responsibility, no matter how much pile of dump the world throws on her path!

"Oh, dear…I should learn how to rollerblade…"

As she was hopping frantically, desperately trying to get to the battlefield as fast as possible without anyone to assist her flight, she saw someone running alongside her.

Ana.

"…Huh?" Mercy blurted out.

"Any problem?" Ana replied.

"Uh…what are you doing here anyway? There is already someone to take care of our ally's health!"

"I like shooting." Ana replied.

"But…it would be more reasonable to have someone like Lucio!" Mercy was sounding more exasperated.

"Eh, I'm sure I can handle it." Ana didn't sound troubled at all.

"...I just I will have to make do with what we have. Do you have your Nano Boost ready?" Mercy asked, sighing.

"Yes. And I know just the right person to administer it into." Ana flashed a smile at Mercy, who did not look convinced to the slightest. She supposed that at least Genji would do some good with the boost.

After arriving at the battlefield (without being intercepted), which was predictably going south, Mercy took a deep breath.

"Okay, Ana. Let's get some support done. Choose carefully on whom you will use your Nano Boost."

"All right, I'm going to get to that high ground, providing support fire." Ana reloaded her rifle.

"Sounds great, good luck."

"Oh, Mercy. Just one more thing."

"What is it?"

Ana just stared at Mercy.

"…What?"

Ana kept on staring at Mercy.

"… _What?"_ Mercy grew rapidly more unsettled.

And stared…stared…stared…

Then Ana shot Mercy with the Nano Boost, causing an explosive surge of energy to flow through Mercy. The medic felt strong. And confused. Mostly confused.

"You are powered up!" Ana announced.

"…what?!" Mercy replied, confounded.

"Get in there!"

"Why? Why me?!" Mercy demanded.

"I said get in there!" Ana commanded with an authority before running towards the high ground she spotted, leaving Mercy alone. She sounded way too serious to be joking. Still, the whole situation was too bizarre for Mercy to comprehend either! What was the good medic supposed to anyway, just go out and kill everyone?!

"Wait, Ana-"

Before she could call out for Ana, she felt a very, annoyingly familiar feeling of something shooting at her. There was always someone going at her throat whenever she was alone. She figured that it was either Tracer or Genji. This time, she saw the familiar yellow tights-wearing woman, blasting her dual pistols.

"Hello, love!" Tracer called out, chirpy (and deadly) as usual. Mercy knew exactly where this was going, most likely going back and having to run towards the battlefield again. Then her ungrateful and unhelpful allies will complain about how she wasn't doing her job properly.

"You know what? To hell with it."

Mercy took out her pistol and started to fire back at Tracer.

And Tracer went down, without even a chance to blink away.

[Eliminated Tracer +100]

"Wait…what?" Mercy looked at her pistol, Tracer's fallen body, and then back at her pistol. The surge of energy was still flowing through her body. Her mind was filled with confusion. Soon enough, however, she was taken by a feeling she never felt before. It was a feeling that went against her motto and belief, and everything she stood for.

A feeling…of _bloodlust._

"Oh. I see. I get it. So this is how it is. This is what it feels to kill something. Yes. YES. OOOOORRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

[Eliminated Genji +100]

[Eliminated Bastion +100]

[Eliminated Ganymede +100 (You monster)]

Reaper just stared at Mercy's killing spree, and as more bodies fell in front of her, Reaper started to succumb to his usual, creepy laugh.

"Yes, doc. That's it. Give into your fury, taste the dark side! Muahahahahahahaha!" The laugh didn't last long as he too got blasted by now berserk Mercy.

Sitting on a safe, high ground, Ana took a sip from her cup of tea. She sighed in pride and satisfaction, as boosted Mercy dashed into the battlefield, blasting and eliminated all the enemy that entered her sight. The medic turned herself into a laughing storm of fire and steel, leaving trails of fallen bodies. Every dog needed its day, and what a spectacular one she got.

"May I have some tea too?"

Ana turned to her side and saw Hanzo sitting next to her, with his sake cup out. She wondered where the archer got her cup, but then again she did carry a tea cup herself so she probably wasn't the one to complain.

"Sure thing."

"Much gratitude." Hanzo thanked as she poured him some tea from her cup.

"Where were you? You didn't use any of your dragon charged arrow so I couldn't see you anywhere."

"Nobody knows and cares where I am. It seems like I am the burden who cannot contribute." Hanzo lamented.

"You probably are." Ana replied with a straight face.

"I figured as such." Hanzo sighed, drinking from his cup. And just like that, the sniper and the archer decided to just sit back and enjoy the furious and murderous view.

In another corner of the battlefield, Soldier: 76 also observed Mercy's rampage, with a concerned look that was somehow visible even through his visor and mask. Reinhardt, on the other hand, looked almost proud.

"THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Mercy screamed.

"Look at her go! She's a force of nature itself, just like back when I was a young man!" The tall old veteran let out a hearty laugh, his broad shoulder and chest shaking. He only stopped laughing when he somehow cracked his back. Obviously 76 did not share the sentiment.

"That can't be normal. I don't think that Ana's Nano Boost is supposed to last that long. Or make someone insane like that.

"Not exactly, but I sure am not complaining. I doubt that she does either." Reinhardt answered, grabbing his back.

"We both know what happens when we cool down and stop the adrenaline fueled hyperactivity. We also know that she is a non-combatant, she is not trained to deal with that." 76 complained.

"Hey, she is the best doctor we will ever get. You know she may not be trained but certainly _equipped_ to deal with that."

"I suppose that's a fair point." 76 begrudgingly admitted.

"Now, the question is: how much longer will the Boost last?" Reinhardt wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have a talk with Ana when this is done."

"Die! Die! Die! Die…die…"

It took a while for the white fury inside Mercy to clear up. Only then the good doctor was able to assess the situation. Well, the sheer amount of destruction she caused, to be more accurate. Gone was the monster and the edge of her eyes started to twitch a bit.

"Oh. Oh dear…"

With the cooldown came the exhaustion and she started to collapse, only to be caught in 76s arm.

"Jack…?"

"It's quite a sight, Doc." Jack replied, while cringing a bit at her calling him by that name.

"Oh…it's not quite what I expected…" Mercy groaned out.

"What? What do you mean?" 76 asked.

"Well, that's-" Before she could answer, Mercy passed out.

"Doc?" The only response 76 got was a bit of twitching and groaning. At the very least, she was still alive, which was good enough for 76.

"So…what now?" Reinhardt came along and asked.

"Seems like the situation is cleared up. Might as well as head back to our base." 76 answered, surveying the battlefield.

"Sounds like a plan. I could certainly use some patches on my back…"

"Maybe it's a sign that you should consider retiring." 76 joked.

"Again? As if! If I can hold my hammer, I'm good enough to fight. Besides, you are not a young man anymore either." Reinhardt laughed.

"Don't remind me." 76 grumbled, starting to walk back to the base, carrying Mercy in his arms. Maybe he was just imagining things, but the good doc seemed oddly in contentment even amidst the pain.

From that day on, everyone in the field knew that the whole world would learn to fear the good doc, whether she liked it or not. Surely, nothing bad would come out of this. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not Mercy, but I did see my team's Ana try using the Ultimate on Reinhardt but ended up shooting Lucio right behind him. Luckily, that Lucio was a pretty good player and my God, the result was glorious and hilarious at the same time.**

 **As for the format of the story, I'm thinking of intermixing the elements of the story of the game and characters, with those from the actual gameplay, and see whichever fit the tone the best.**

 **Thanks for reading! Comments of any form are welcomed, especially constructive criticisms and suggestions for future chapters, as well as favorites and follows. See you next time and you all have a nice day!**


	2. Putting Fire in Infirmary

**Author's Note: Thanks for the comments and follows, everyone. I really appreciate it!**

 **Somebody asked me if I happened to be a disgruntled Mercy player. Well, now I'm not. I had about 6 hours of playtime as Mercy but I got killed WAY too often that I eventually got too frustrated to keep on playing as her and switched to Lucio. God bless that guy, he can both heal and provide suppressing fire while being extremely mobile. He's practically a lovechild of Mercy and Soldier: 76 that got tutelage from Tracer and Genji, you just can't catch that guy. Unless you are Mei or Junkrat. Then Lucio is screwed. I remember facing three Meis in Anubis Temple. It was borderline traumatic, I tell you.**

 **But enough of that, on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: You can't spell "infirmary" without "fire," except you totally can and probably should.

So it was a typical day for the heroes. Bastion was trying to hit on (the MEKA, not Hana), Mccree was constantly looking at his watch, and Winston was screaming because someone ate the last remaining bits of peanut butter. Back in the old days it would _always_ have been Reaper, because of course he would.

Reinhardt and Soldier: 76 carried Mercy to her quarter, which happened to be right next to the infirmary. After laying her twitching and groaning body on the bed, 76 checked her one more time and turned to Reinhardt.

"Thanks Jack…" Mercy said.

"Well, she's alive." 76 commented.

"It's not THAT bad…" Mercy complained.

"What, you thought she was going to die? You know she's seen worse." Reinhardt laughed.

"True, her suit is equipped with healing capacity, so usually she's patched up pretty soon. Not this time, though, and I can't figure out why…" 76 pondered.

"Hello boys! What's going on?" Ana chimed into the quarter, holding her teacup.

"Perfect. Ana, we need you right now." Reinhardt said.

"Aren't you always, handsome guy." Ana joked.

"Very funny. Let's get to the point, what happened to your Nano Boost? I've never seen anyone actually suffering from the side effects this much. Did you make a modification or something?"

"Oh about that…" Mercy struggled to speak. "…I may or may not have made some modification on the serum. Specifically, I made it so that it would amplify aggression and heighten coordination. _That_ is on me. What is not on me, though, is the fact that we agreed to not to use it on the battlefield until we actually carried out more tests!" Mercy glared at Ana.

"Honey, a battlefield IS the best place for tests." Ana nonchalantly replied, causing Mercy to twitch.

"Judging from the way she fought, that modification seemed to be a success. It lasted much longer than usual, didn't it?" Reinhardt pointed out. It was then when a fly buzzed by and landed on the wall that he was leaning against. Being a bunch of hardened veteran, everyone in the room noticed it but didn't pay it much attention…

And Mercy took out her pistol.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Before anyone could even make a move, in less than 4 seconds Mercy emptied an entire magazine onto the precise spot where the fly was, which happened to be only few centimeters away from Reinhardt's ear, by the way. Reinhardt, 76, and Ana just stood frozen on the spot, only their eyes alternating between the smoking holes on the wall and hyperventilating Mercy.

Out in the hallway, Hana Song suddenly jumped at the gunshot. She dropped large bottles of Mountain Dew on her feet, hopping frantically like an actual rabbit. Irritated, she opened her com and started to complain.

"이런 씨발! Hey, McCree, it's not even the high noon yet!"

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me!"

Back in Mercy's quarter, there was a moment of silence, until it was broken by 76.

"So...the Boost hasn't worn off yet, from the looks of it."

"I'm afraid so…" Recovering from the white haze again, Mercy dropped her Caduceus Blaster, groaning and rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe you need some rest. True, we are ALL a bit tired, but sweetie the amount of stress you get stands out." Ana persuaded with Mercy with the amount of motherliness that would make Pharah jealous. Either Ana forgot that she was rather responsible for this mess or she didn't care.

Then Mercy's com signaled, showing the ever familiar sight of Junkrat, who seemed to have burned himself. It was 10th time that week – and it was the _outside of battle_ – and everyone was wondering if that could be considered an improvement. Roadhog, seemingly uninjured from whatever mess Junkrat was up to, just stood beside him and snorted.

"Oi, Doc! I need some patch-up. I…uh…might've done some…"

"No need to explain, Mr. Fawkes. I'll get to the infirmary right now." Mercy sighed and stood up from her bed.

"Stay there, Doc. You need some rest." 76 said.

"No, no, I can't. How can I take a break when there is a patient?" Mercy replied.

"Considering how often they go and hurt themselves, maybe you shouldn't patch them up. That will teach them some lesson, like having some sense of self-preservation." Reinhardt mused.

" _You_ of all people are going to say that?" 76 commented.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ana laughed.

"What, you didn't copyright that line." 76 replied.

"Whatever philosophy Mr. Fawkes decide to follow for his life, he's a patient and I must tend to him. It will set my heart at ease." Mercy strenuously replied, as if this whole mess was giving her an ever-growing migraine. 76 wanted to protest, but kept it to herself.

"Whatever suits you the most, Doc." 76 begrudgingly nodded. Mercy smiled and strenuously headed to the infirmary. Once he was sure she was out of the room, he let out a huge sigh. Reinhardt took a glance at him and smiled.

"Let me guess, you are thinking that her heart will get herself killed."

"There will be a day…or it already did come to her and she is denial…that there are some people who doesn't deserve her compassion and should just die."

76 wearily stared at his reflection on the mirror. His glare at his reflection first became intense but soon it just became a blank stare…until he felt an old, coarse hand on his shoulder. When he looked at the mirror again, he also saw the reflection of Ana and Reinhardt behind his. He turned around and his eyes met those of the soldiers. There was no words between them, just the looks. But they were more than enough.

76 nodded. Behind his old, steadily tearing mask, there was a slightest bit of smile.

Then the old soldiers heard a commotion in the infirmary. It vaguely sounded like someone getting choked, kicking and struggling. Without even a second of thought, three of them rushed into the infirmary.

It took them a few seconds to finally register that, yes, at the center of the commotion was Mercy strangling Junkrat with bandages, while Roadhog was just sitting beside him and watching the scene unfold. It was something that they never expected to see…but admittedly at least at some point they certainly _wanted_ to see.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SETTING OFF A BUNCH OF EXPLOSIVES INSIDE YOUR OWN QUARTERS? WHAT DID I SAY!" Mercy screamed, a red haze in her eyes and veins on her hands very much visible.

Roadhog snorted, which probably meant something along the line of "He would answer, except his neck is being strangled right now."

"WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME OR SOMETHING?!" "Mercy growled.

Roadhog once again snorted, which probably meant something along the line of "Me? God no, this is the closest thing I have to going to watch a movie. Carry on."

He looked so amused – as much as one can tell through someone wearing a gas mask – he looked as if he could use some popcorns or something. He certainly got himself a teacup from God knows where. Whether if he could even drink from that thing with his mask on or not wasn't something that was on anyone's priorities at the moment.

Reinhardt and 76 broke them off. Mercy was still very powerfully struggling, so much that even Reinhardt was having trouble holding her back.

"Angela, you can't attack your patient! Even if he did kind of had it coming!"

"Quick, Ana! Use your sleep dart!" 76 commanded, standing in front of Junkrat.

"On it!" Ana took out her pistol and fired a shot of sleep dart at the direction of Reinhardt and struggling Mercy. The dart landed with a striking accuracy and worked quickly. Reinhardt's body fell to the ground, complete with a loud snore and a nose bubble. Mercy was still fuming and struggling under Reinhardt's huge body. Ana and 76 stared at each other.

"Oops?" Ana sheepishly laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, fire another shot!" 76 looked almost exasperated by that point.

"I have to wait 12 seconds between each shot." Ana nonchalantly explained.

"Oh for the love of-"

"But fear not, I have something that will work even better on her." Ana quickly took out a photo and showed it to Mercy. The old sniper was right, and gone was the red haze in her eyes but very red flush on her cheeks. Because she was still under Reinhardt's large, heavy, and snoring body she couldn't turn away and just covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh my God, Ana! Have some decency!" Mercy protested, but Ana couldn't help but noticing how she was subtly peeking through her fingers.

"See, I told you it would work." Ana beamed.

"Wow, good work. Not as good of a work it could have been if you just shot her with the first sleep dart. Or you know, not have given her the untested Boost in the first place, but a good work." 76 commented.

"I seek to pleasure." Ana replied, without even the slightest trace of sarcasm. 76 just sighed.

"Well, what is in that photo?" 76 asked, reaching for the photo, only for Ana to just put it back in her pocket.

"Oh, nothing special. Just the moment of that one time when you got drunk really hard and was grinding against Bastion while being completely naked."

"Me doing WHAT?!" 76 yelled out.

"Well, no, not completely naked." Ana fixed.

"And that's supposed to make it better?!"

"You were wearing Mccree's hat. Just the hat." Ana added, while looking at her watch.

"GIVE ME THAT!" 76 lunged to take the photo, but Ana simply took out her pistol and fired. 76's body fell to the ground, complete with a loud snore and a nose bubble.

"Well…it seems that I have to dispose of this photo. How should I take care of it, I wonder…" Ana rhetorically asked, staring at Mercy with a mischievous smile.

"60 dollars." Mercy got the message.

"80 dollars."

"Deal."

"Perfect. Have it ready by tomorrow." The 60 year old sniper merrily skipped out of the infirmary, even whistling a cheerful tune. It was then she realized she was completely alone in the room with two sleeping bodies. With the larger and heavier body on her back and crushing her.

"Uh…Ana? Can you get Mr. Wilhelm off of me? Anyone? Mr. Fawkes?"

Meanwhile Junkrat untangled the bandages around his neck and strolled out of the infirmary with Roadhog. The bomber asked his partner in crime, rubbing his sore neck.

"Oi, mate. Were you planning to stop Doc at all?"

Roadhog snorted, which probably meant something along the line of "Why the hell would I?"

"Good, because that was kind of hot. I might ask her to go harder next time!"

Roadhog snorted, which probably meant something along the line of "Besides, if you actually died from that, you probably deserved that."

"Hah, that's true!"

Roadhog once again snorted, which probably meant something along the line of "Didn't you need some patch-up or something?"

"Ain't got no time for that! I just got a great idea. Come on!" Junkrat perked up cackled maniacally, before excitedly hopping towards God knows where to do God knows what, with Roadhog not too far behind.

76 shuddered in his sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Apparently erotic strangulation is a thing. Yes, really. And hey, you just know that Junkrat is probably into some kinky stuff.**

 **2\. Overwatch is set in 2070, so given the rate of inflation 60-80 US dollars will probably be not much by then. For the sake of convenience and consistency, though, I'm using US dollars valued at 2016.**

 **3\. I just have Roadhog communicating through snorting…because honestly, I just can't visualize myself him actually enunciating anything.**

 **4\. Here's hoping that nobody takes offense at my…less than serious portrayal of Ana. Well, I did warn at the first chapter.**

 **5\. Once again, thanks for the reviews and the follows. If you have any criticisms or questions, I'd appreciate it a lot if you leave signed reviews so that I can reply directly. See you next time and have a nice day!**


End file.
